Many modern vehicles employ cameras or other sensors to help detect the presence of objects around the vehicle that are normally difficult for the driver to see. Perhaps the most common example of this is the backup camera that is found in many vehicles to help a driver see the area around the rear bumper to avoid backing the vehicle into an object or a person. Such a camera is particularly useful in large vehicles such as trucks or sport utility vehicles, in which the height of the vehicle from the ground as well as the presence of a tail gate or a swingable door makes it particularly difficult to see behind the vehicle due to the size and geometry of the vehicle. However, when mounted on a tailgate or swingable door, the field of view of the camera or sensor shifts from encompassing the area behind the vehicle as intended, to the ground or road proximate the rear of the vehicle. In this orientation, the sensor provides little if any coverage of the intended area behind the vehicle.